


Celebrations

by TheCapricornMermaid



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, Hades is a bitch, Hercules - Freeform, Inspired by Disney, Love, Megara - Freeform, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapricornMermaid/pseuds/TheCapricornMermaid
Summary: After Hercules successfully saves Cosmos, the whole city of Thebes is celebrating is success. While the party is ranging wildly Hercules and Megara just wants some tranquility. They've both had a long day and they really deserve some peace and quiet... [Hercules/Megara] (Romance/Fluff)
Relationships: Hercules/Megara (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Celebrations

CELEBRATIONS

[Hercules/Megara]

SUMMARY: After Hercules successfully saves Cosmos, the whole city of Thebes is celebrating his success. While the party is raging wildly Hercules and Megara just wants some tranquility. They've both had a long day and they really deserve some peace and quiet...

(Romance/Fluff)

—

The sweet aroma of wine filled the warm Mediterranean night air of the large city.

The party was loud and wild. All around the city people were dancing, singing and laughing while the musicians played exotic music. The people of Thebes were celebrating the success of Hercules, their hero.

The large villa owned by Hercules was full of people in ecstasy. Many had come from all over Greece just to celebrate their "salvation".

Two certain people however had had a very long day.

Megara slithered over the dance floor and snuck around the dancing masses on the mosaic floor. She needed some space. The last few hour had been spent talking to people she barely knew while also having to digest what had transpired during the last 24 hours.

If she was honest... she just wanted to sleep.

She finally made it out of the crowds and made it to the garden doors leading inside the enormous villa. When inside she walked up the stair leading to the upper floor. She then started walking towards the large veranda.

Meanwhile, Hercules who had seen Megara go inside really wanted to go and join her, but he was at the moment trying to persuade Phil to not take another beverage of wine because he clearly didn't needed it seeing as he already had had a few.

"Phil... four cups of wine is enough. You really don't need a fifth!" Said Hercules taking the bronze beverage away from his Satyr mentor. Hercules tried to stifle an amused chuckle but it wasn't going so well for him.

Trying to sound strict while being amused and under the influence of some wine himself (not so much thought) was a bit difficult.

"Yeah yeah, what 'eva' kiddo!" Slurred Phil while he swayed back and forth.

Hercules heard chuckles coming from behind them and turned around to look.

On a bench a few meter away from them sat three beautiful nymphs and Hercules speculated that the nymphs probably was at least partly the culprits for Phil's intoxicated form.

Satyrs really did have two passions in life.

Large, wild party's, and beautiful women.

Phil pointed a finger up into the air gesturing that he was about to speak.

"I think I'm gonna... lay down a lil... bit..."

Phil fell asleep on the spot before he could say anymore.

Hercules laughed amused and gestured to Pegasus who stood nearby eating some birdseeds to come to him.

"Pegasus can you take him to his room? He... clearly needs to rest... doesn't he?"

Asked Hercules.

Pegasus whined and nodded his head in affirmative motion.

Hercules smiled and said, "Great. Thanks Pegasus!"

He put the beverage down on the nearby table and then lifted Phil up unto Pegasus back and gave the winged horse an affectionate pat just before he started flapping his wings and then flew away.

As Hercules watched them fly away he thought,

"Now I can finally be alone with Meg."

He then started walking towards the villa.

—

Hercules found Megara up on the veranda.

She was leaning against the railing, looking at the stars.

"She really is the most beautiful women I have ever seen," though Hercules as he approached her.

Her pale skin almost shined in the moonlight and her auburn curls was glossy and flowing.

Her dress had the same color as her eyes. A beautiful shade of intoxicating violet.

The dress clung to her body perfectly. She had gorgeous curves in all the right places.

He was in awe of her every time he saw her, even after six months. He would never get tired of her beauty. To him she was more beautiful then even Aphrodite herself! He smiled at the thought. The thought would probably come back and bite him if the godess of love found out what he was thinking, and she most likely would. The godess was a very vain woman who didn't like when people compared other beautiful women with her.

Just as he finished his thought Megara turned around and faced him with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Well well Wonderboy, you finally came," purred Megara.

Hercules smiled at her words as he finally reached her.

"Yeah, I did," said Hercules as he wrapped his big strong arms around her. She sighed happily as she immersed herself into his warm embrace.

He leaned down and kissed her on her soft forehead. He sniffed her hair and it smelled fantastic. She smelled like exotic flowers and Hercules didn't mind it at all.

They stood like that for a while just holding each other before they started speaking again.

" Are you sure you are alright Meg? You have been through a lot in the last few hours," said Hercules with a concerned frown.

Megara smiled at his concern. He was always such a gentleman, not just to her but to everyone one else to. A hero really.

"Yes Herc, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," said Megara with a smirk. She then continued talking.

"Besides, I'm not the only one that has been through a lot lately. So have you."

Megara gave him another hug and he gave her a grateful squeeze.

Hercules gestured towards the nearby divan sofa and said,

" Let's lay down on the divan."

And so they did. The couple sat down the divan with Hercules lying against the back with Megara lying on his lap. He had one arm wrapped around her small waist and the other was stroking one of her bare arms. Together they laid there gazing at the dark night sky. The stars shined extra bright that night.

Megara moved her gaze unto the newest constellation in the sky made by Zeus himself as recently as that evening.

The constellation showed Hercules up in the sky as the hero he proven himself to be.

She smiled at the sight. It was clear that Zeus loved his son very much and Megara figured that the mighty god must have been a little heartbroken that Hercules had chosen to stay as a human on earth with her, a mere mortal.

Zeus and Hera never had the chance to raise Hercules as child. Because of Hades, they had to watch him grow up from afar and when they finally got him back he turned them down. Because of her.

Megara suddenly felt like the villain here. Hercules had turned down a life long dream of his because of her.

All his life he had dreamed of finding a place where he belonged. Later that dream had become the chance to rejoin his parents on Mount Olympus and now he had turned down that dream because of her.

Megara became stiff as she pondered her thoughts and Hercules noticed it. He frowned and asked her,

"Are you alright?"

He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Megara was silent for a few moments before she answered and that made Hercules even more concerned. He really was to sweet to her.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine... I just... Why did you... Why did you give it all up... For me?"

Megara didn't notice how sombre and unsure of herself she sounded until after she finished speaking. Geez, what was the matter with her? She didn't normally act like this, though Megara.

Hercules frowned again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He really was naive sometimes. But that was one of his qualities that attracted her to him.

Megara sighted before answering his question.

"I mean... you became a god Hercules. You had the chance to finally reunite with your real family for good, and yet... you gave it all up... for me."

Hercules finally understood what she was talking about.

"Ohh," was all he said for a moment.

Megara almost saw the cogs turning inside his head. He was carefully trying to come up with the right words.

Then he started speaking again.

"Ohh... Meg... I-I didn't know that you... felt like that. But... w-why didn't you tell me earlier? I don't want you to go around and blame yourself because of my decisions."

They now sat up on the divan, facing each other.

He took her hands in his larger ones gave them small kisses. Megara smiled at the sight. She didn't deserve him!

" I just... Why... answer me why you turned it all down because of me," said Megara.

She almost blushed. "Since when had she become such a love-sick girl?"

Hercules looked her straight in the eyes. Intense blue meet violet.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. So close, yet so far away.

He squeezed her hands lightly again and said,

"Meg... Like I said before up on Olympus a few hours ago... I life without you would be empty. Meaningless. You are more important to me then anything else. I would rather live a few mortal years with you here on earth then an immortal life without you. I love you Meg. With all my body and soul. You are my everything!"

He spoke with such a fierce passion. Such determination. She was his everything. Megara didn't notice that she had started crying until he started wiping her tears away. Megara was crying but she wasn't sad. Not anymore. For the first time in years she wasn't alone. From now on she and Hercules were a team.

Megara's tears were happy tears. Tears of joy. Tears of happiness. Tears of delight.

Megara threw herself forward into his arms and she laughed. This laughter was unlike many others before full of mirth and merriment. Hercules soon joined in on her laughter. Soon they were wiping each other's tears of joy.

When they finally calmed down Megara breathlessly said,

"I love you to... So, so much Hercules."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He eagerly responded by kissing her back with much passion.

She felt his tongue at the seam of her lips and she opened up her mouth for him allowing him entrance. Their tongues battled like that for a few moments before they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

Then they sat there on the veranda just holding each other while stargazing, just enjoying the company. The music played by the skilled musicians could be heard in the distance. The party was still going strong.

A thought suddenly struck Hercules. "Where had Megara lived while she worked for Hades? Did she even have a home? Now that he didn't own her anymore..." Hercules almost didn't want to finish the thought but he knew that had to ask Megara. He needed to know.

He turned his face towards her and cleared his throat before speaking.

She turned her now serene face towards him as if she knew that he was about to speak. She nodded her head "allowing" him to speak.

"Meg... n-now that he doesn't... own you... anymore... d-do you have anywhere to... stay?"

Megara smiled a little at his words.

"He's so sweet when he's nervous!"

She didn't have a home. Not anymore. She had lived in the underworld when Hades owned her and now that she was free of him and that place... she wasn't going to return there anytime soon.

And her childhood home... to many awful things had happened there. To much sadness. To much sorrow. To much madness.

She didn't want anything to do with her family. But she knew the she would have to face her past one day. Hercules deserved to know the whole truth about her. But not right now. That conversation would take place at another event and at another time.

As she pondered his words a bit more she came to realise that he was asking her to live with him. "Oh. My. Gods," thought Megara.

"I... No... I don't have a home. Not anymore. When he owned me I lived in the underworld. But now that I'm free... I would rather stay up here in the sun," said Megara without further ado.

Hercules chuckled a little nervously and looked down at his toes. He was clearly trying to form appropriate words.

He looked up at her again and took her hand into his own.

"Meg... you can live here if-if you want, I mean y-you don't need to I-if you don't. I w-would totally understand I-if you didn-"

Megara had but a finger to his mouth, silencing him. She was amused at his little nervous speech.

He could really be a dork sometimes.

A really cute dork.

"Easy Wonderboy... breath. And... yes. I will gladly move in with you. I want to," said Megara with an amused face.

The smile that lit up his face made her day.

"Great!" Said Hercules beaming with joy.

He looked just as radiant as he had done as a god, but this time in a different way. This was more mortal, and Megara thinked that she liked this human side of Hercules the most.

That sat like that on the veranda and talked about everything and nothing. They kissed, they laughed, they cuddled and they talked.

Megara wouldn't mind a future like this. Not at all.

The End

—

A/N: For those of you who caught my little Greek mythology Easter egg about Megara's family, great work!

For those of you who didn't...

In Greek mythology Hercules (or Heracles as his name actually was) first wife was named Megara and she was a Princess of Thebes, daughter of King Creon.

I like the idea of Megara actually being a "lost" Princess of Thebes so I decided to weave this historical Easter egg into my story and mix Greek mythology and Disney's Hercules.

Well, thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it!

If you did please leave a review on this story!

Have a great day, and keep safe! :)

The Capricorn Mermaid


End file.
